


Blue Peafowl

by Albato



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albato/pseuds/Albato





	Blue Peafowl

（十六）  
在Bucky不可思议的轻呼中，Steve理所当然地翻过阳台的铁栏，纵身一跃。他的体格健壮，是典型的宽厚有力的青年。而这青年滚热的怀抱很快就拥进温凉光滑的躯体，一双长年裁剪做工的大手忍耐着没有立刻作乱。小裁缝松开怀抱，亮晶晶的双眸认真地看向面前的男孩，他现在什么也不会说了，只知道傻傻地念出“Bucky，Bucky”，这个在心底重复了一整天的名字。  
“Bucky，我，我……”  
“嘘——”男孩将手指放在Steve躁动的唇上，又印上了自己的吻，随后轻轻抽开手指，他们的唇舌便又交叠在一起，很快互相包裹探索着不断深深吮吸。Steve快乐得早已丧失了思维，他一把抓住男孩的臀瓣，颇有章法地揉捏——仿佛这个动作已重复过千次万次。然而不仅是这个动作无比熟练，小裁缝兴奋的性器隔着体面又朴素的裤子不断顶弄男孩，对方似乎被这冲动的激情攻击得无法站稳。Bucky挺翘的屁股还在Steve的手掌里，又随着男人下身激烈的节奏找不到支点，还没有衣衫褪尽，男孩的双脚就已经悬空。  
然而这样却更教Steve难耐。Bucky一点都没有反抗，就这么任由他放肆地抚摸，小裁缝甚至想到他与男孩才见了几次面，这样会不会太无礼了？但他也很快发现自己的可笑，他们仅有的几次会面都是在做同一件事——一件快活得要命的事，这仿佛是他和Bucky间心照不宣的默契，他们就要这样吸附在一起，就要这样距离为负。  
“哦……”Steve的嘴巴被松开，他看到男孩皱眉看着他，眼中有些委屈，他便明白是自己粗糙的裤子磨疼了Bucky。小裁缝忙不迭，自己去解裤扣，而Bucky也温柔地配合，灵巧地用食指挑开他的背带，将手掌伸进衬衣，贴在Steve发热的胸膛。青年的性器猛然跳动了一下，这刺激只有Steve自己知道，Bucky的某个不经意就能真切地让他疯狂。  
等健壮的双腿终于踢开衣物的束缚，裁缝打横抱起男孩，将他放在床上——床上当然还有他故意留下的精液。他的Bucky就这样睡在那一滩污渍上，迷蒙着双眼，浑身赤裸地等待他。Steve俯身开始了一寸寸的亲吻，虔诚而小心，更像是一种色情的膜拜。他的唇温柔地亲开男孩的唇，交换了彼此的唾液，这过程并不漫长，因为Bucky还有整个身体待他探索。Bucky的额头光洁饱满，睫毛柔软浓密，Bucky 的喉结害羞地攒动，被Steve的唇齿嬉闹着追逐；Bucky的乳头就这么在空气中立起，乳尖又是那样可爱，也要轻轻对待，而那诱人的腹肌和耻毛马上就要沾上它们应该沾有体液，会是Bucky的，也会是他的的。Steve的动作多么轻柔，可他不知道自己的呼吸已经粗重不堪。男孩的手有些生怯地捧住他的脸颊，男人抬起头，看到对方同样渴望的目光。  
这是他们第一次如此自在地交合，Steve没有疾病侵蚀混沌的思维，Bucky没有好友前来打扰，这间狭小的城堡顶端的阁楼里，只有他们重重叠叠的喘息与快乐至极的呻吟。男人进入得那样顺利，只需一点点唾液的润滑；Bucky的身体又那样神奇，完全裹住他，又难耐地推拒，饥渴地吞咽。他们的四肢都缠绕在一起，间或偶然的余光，甚至都分不清自己的手指或膀弯，Steve舒服地咬住嘴唇——那蚀骨的欢愉总让他想要咬住些什么，可他憨憨地只想到咬自己。Bucky在他的一次次抵死索取中摸上他的唇，将他的头按向自己的张开的嘴、高挺的乳头，他在邀请他，他一直在邀请他。  
“Bucky！Bucky……”裁缝不知如何才能表达溢出灵魂的爱慕，他用力抽插，捣在那个让男孩无法言语的点上，毫不停歇。他的Bucky也渐渐随他一道疯狂，用带有哭腔的声音一遍遍呼喊：“Steve，Steve！”  
男孩知道他的名字，裁缝心想，他是怎么知道的？何时知道的？可此刻绝不是思考这些问题的时候，此刻不是思考所有问题的时候。他就要和Bucky一起到达快乐的顶峰，然后接着便会是无数个一次又一次的顶峰。等到何时他们终于停下极致的缠绵，或许Steve会和心爱的男孩赤身裸体地相拥，在温存时提起这些日子发生的种种谜题，他可以接受任何答案。但是眼下，Steve觉得他们永远也不会停下，而是这么一直交缠下去。他想要那样，他的Bucky一定也想。  
钢琴上油灯的火苗在黑暗中跳动，照在裁缝和男孩被汗水浸满的躯体上，那淫靡的光泽让这一切成为一幅动态的油画，古老而隐秘，朦胧却放纵。灯芯伴随着动情的喘息与绵软的呢喃，直到燃尽，那肉体间的拍撞和摩挲也没有停下。


End file.
